The Perfect Christmas
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: The trio comes together to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Kilik wants to do something special but can't seem to find the right words. Will Maxi be able to help him in his hour of need? *AU CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. *COMPLETE


_**Just a cute little Christmas one-shot I decided to do in my spare time. I own nothing.**_

* * *

It was that special time of year once again. The time of year where family and friends come together to celebrate love, happiness and the joy of the Christmas season. However, one such man was having a hard time enjoying the holiday as he was preparing himself for a major event. One that would change his life forever. But could he really gather up the courage needed to do it? The man wasn't quite sure.

"Why are you so nervous? We both know she's totally in love with you. And could you sit down? You're blocking the television," A raven haired man said watching as his friend paced nervously across the living room.

"Because Maxi, I only have one shot at this and it has to be perfect. Women remember these things forever." There was a piece of paper in his hands and he was mumbling to himself, carefully reciting the words out loud, but the more nervous he grew the more tongue tied he became. "I'm never going to be able to propose. Not tonight," the brunette man sighed taking a seat next to his friend.

"You're overthinking things, Kilik. Just say what's on your heart and let her know how you feel. You know, all that mushy stuff that girls love to hear."

Kilik pulled a square shaped box from his front pocket, staring at it in his hands before he opened it to reveal a beautiful five karat silver diamond ring inside. A warm smile came across his face as he thought of spending the rest of his life with his soul mate. Xianghua. She was perfect in every way. Her voice was soft like a calm, gentle breeze dancing through the winds and her laughter like the song of a morning bird.

He remembered the way she looked at him with those gorgeous brown hues the very first time they met. Gazing into them always made his heart skip a beat. The warmth of her soft, delicate lips pressed against his was something that had forever been etched into his memory. She was who he longed for. The bond they built together over the years was stronger than ever and now seemed like the perfect time to build on it even further, that is if everything went accordingly.

Maxi walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer tossing it to the poor nerve wrecked lad. "Maybe that will lighten your mood a bit because God knows you need to relax."

Kilik shot him an annoyed glare. "Easy for you to say."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kilik immediately tensed up. Maxi glanced at his friend and made his way towards the front door, opening it to reveal a gleeful spirited Xianghua holding a tall stack of presents. Kilik quickly removed himself from the couch and snuck upstairs. He tucked the box away in his pocket, careful not to let it out of his sight.

"Hey Maxi. I got a call from Kilik asking me to come over. Is he home?" She asked peering inside the house curiously.

"Yeah, come on in." He said sitting his beer down and taking the presents from her. He walked to the dinning room and sat them on a decorative table before rejoining Xianghua.

"Wow, this sure beats standing out in the snow." She stated feeling the warmth of the home radiating over her body. The young woman removed her coat, hanging it on the coat rack nearby before she observed the Christmas decorations displayed all through the house and the smell of what was her guess, the special Christmas dinner being cooked. "These are all the decorations we used to decorate the house with on our first Christmas together. I never thought he'd still be using them." A bright, bubbly smile was beaming on her face.

Maxi took a few sips from his beer can and responded with, "Yep. The guy is crazy about you. I'm surprised he doesn't have a shrine dedicated to you around here." He followed Xianghua through the kitchen and into the living room before realizing that Kilik was no where to be found. _Don't tell me he chickened out?_ Maxi thought to himself taking a look around the room.

"So if Kilik's here then why did you answer the door?" Xianghua questioned.

"Heh. I guess he had a call of nature," he replied with a shrug. Maxi quickly downed the rest of the beer, sitting the now empty can on the table in front of Xianghua. "Tell ya what...why don't I go find him and let him know you're here? How's that sound?"

Xianghua nodded in agreement watching her raven haired friend depart temporarily.

Upstairs Kilik was locked in the bathroom splashing handfuls of water on his face and attempting to keep himself from completely freaking out. There was no going back now and he knew it. One, he would regret not going through with it later on and two, Maxi would never let him live it down. He had to do this.

"Yo, ready or not your girl's waiting for you downstairs." Maxi called from the other side of the door. Kilik stared into the mirror while he spruced himself up and let out a sigh before finally unlocking the door.

"You okay?"

Kilik nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Maxi clapped Kilik on the shoulder and laughed as he led him back downstairs. "Don't worry, everything will be fine and besides she's going to be here for the rest of the evening so that gives you plenty of time to gather yourself together and think about what your gonna say." Both men walked back into the living room immediately being noticed by Xianghua who's eyes were lighting up with excitement. "Look who I found," Maxi said with another laugh.

"Kilik." Xianghua felt a warmth creep over her as she rushed to her lover's arms, practically knocking him down. "I see you used my decorations around the house. It looks nice. I'm so happy to see you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his cheek. Being enveloped in Xianghua's tender touch was something Kilik had been looking forward to all day even though he was still pretty nervous about the proposal.

"I'm glad to see you too, Xianghua and thanks for coming over. I couldn't imagine this day without you." He told her as he kissed her lips gently.

"I guess I should leave you two love birds alone for a while. Just don't do _anything_ to get yourselves in trouble." Maxi said with emphasis on his last statement and Kilik bucked his eyes when he realized what his friend was getting at.

"Aren't you going to stick around for a bit?" Xianghua asked watching Maxi raid the fridge for something. Probably another beer.

Without looking at her, Maxi replied with, "Don't worry I'll be back shortly. Two, maybe three hours tops."

Kilik asked him, "Where are you going?"

Maxi stopped, turned to face them and said, "Just gonna cruise the town a bit."

"Be careful out there, the weather's pretty cold. It might actually snow tonight." Kilik finally turned his attention back to Xianghua and smiled. "So...what do you want to do?" Xianghua suddenly turned her attention to the flat screen television hanging above the roaring fireplace and pulled him towards the couch, sitting him beside her. "How about we snuggle up and watch some Christmas movies?"

"Alright. Which one do you wanna see?"

Xianghua thought for a moment and decided on one of her favorites. "Let's watch Home Alone." The couple curled up on the couch and started the movie. Xianghua rested her head in Kilik's chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, a warm smile running across his face. There was nothing else in the world that mattered in this moment. All he wanted to do was hold her in his grasp like this forever.

During the middle of the movie the couple had fallen sound asleep until a loud knock at the front door awakened them. "Who's that at the door?" Xianghua asked with a yawn while sitting up. Kilik sat up also and stretched his arms above his head. He rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to correct the aching cramp in his muscles. "It's probably Maxi. I'll get it."

He opened the door and Maxi quickly rushed inside. "Man, you were right. That weather's no joke. It's too cold to even breathe out there." He hung his coat back on the rack and turned to Kilik and whispered, "So, did you go through with it yet?"

The brunette man shook his head. "Not yet, we both fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie after you left. But I think I'm ready now. I even came up with a unique way to do it."

"Great!" Maxi entered the living room with Kilik following behind him.

"Hey. Welcome back." Xianghua greeted Maxi once again.

"Thanks Xiang," he said flashing a friendly smile. "So now that we're all together...why don't we open the presents under the tree? Kilik, do you have anything special you would like Xianghua to open first?" Maxi asked giving Kilik a knowing look.

"Y-yes, I suppose I do." He paced in the direction of the tall Christmas tree and grabbed the small box from earlier. It had now been wrapped in red Christmas paper decorated with silver bells on it and a dark green bow rested on the top. Maxi and Xianghua soon joined Kilik over by the tree and Maxi gestured him to go for it.

"Before I give this to you Xianghua, I just want you to know that I've enjoyed having you in my life these past two years. I don't know what I would do without you. Every special moment that we've spent together will always be treasured in my heart and I look forward to creating more of those moments with you." He handed her the box and allowed her to open it.

Xianghua's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the ring inside. She stood with her mouth open before looking back up at Kilik. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," he replied as he began to kneel on one knee. "I love you with all of my being. Xianghua will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" She squealed unable to hold back her excitement any longer. Kilik slid the ring onto her finger and Xianghua jumped into Kilik's arms, planting a romantic kiss to his lips.

A light applause echoed through the room. "Congratulations guys! Now can we get to the food? I'm starving!" Maxi exclaimed as his stomach growled loudly.

"Sure thing Maxi." Kilik answered back with a laugh. The trio headed into the kitchen and stacked their plates full of food and sat down at at the dinner table.

"I got to hand it to you buddy, that was probably one of the most heartfelt proposals I've ever heard. I'm glad you overcame your nerves," Maxi said scoffing down the food eagerly.

Xianghua paused and stared up at Maxi. "You knew about that?"

"Of course I did," he stated as he wiped his mouth. "I was the one who encouraged him to go through with it. And now that it's official I guess I should make a proposal of my own." He stood up and grabbed the wine glass sitting beside his plate. "A toast to the happy couple. May your future together be full of love and happiness. Merry Christmas lovebirds."

Maxi raised his glass along with both Xianghua and Kilik. "Merry Christmas Maxi." The couple chirped back before they all clinked their glasses together and consumed the bubbly champagne in them.

The snow had now begun to fall, heavily coating the trees, streets and cars outside, ushering in a white Christmas. The trio continued to celebrate this special day with opening gifts, and enjoying each other's company. Kilik smiled watching his friend and future wife to be. This was indeed the perfect Christmas.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas Everyone! ^_^ Review if you like.**_


End file.
